


Drusa de Amatista

by huesoehilo



Series: Hispanic Week 2020 (o cómo me eché los ramos de la u por andar escribiendo weaitas). [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hispanic Week 2020, Multi, Team Red (Marvel) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesoehilo/pseuds/huesoehilo
Summary: Hispanic Week día 2- ¨Familia Encontrada¨Luego de Hanukkáh viene Yule, y luego de Yule, Navidad. Peter tiene mucho que hacer, pero también tiene mucho que celebrar.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Hispanic Week 2020 (o cómo me eché los ramos de la u por andar escribiendo weaitas). [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067753
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Drusa de Amatista

¨No, ese no, coge el otro¨

¨Amigo, son iguales¨

¨Créeme: no lo son. Matt tendrá un ataque si le llevo ese.¨

¨Tendrá un ataque lleves cual lleves¨ bufó Peter, pero tomó el que el otro chico le señaló. Luego, lo puso con cuidado en su bolsa y avanzó, entre codazos y palabrotas, a la fila para pesar sus vegetales.

Quedaban tres días para Navidad, y todo era un maldito caos. Las señoras peleaban por los tomates más bonitos, una mujer había noqueado a otra por una PS5 hacía pocas horas y ambos adolescentes (aunque Sam apenas había dejado de ser un niño y Peter estaba llegando a la mayoría de edad) habían sido enviados de compras. 

Sucedió que a Peter, sin ocupación hasta que May volviera de su aquelarre post Yule, se le había ocurrido ir a saludar a su bufete de abogados favoritos en el preciso instante en que Foggy, jefe táctico y adulto responsable por defecto, había enviado a Sam a la tienda de comestibles con una lista escrita a mano y la tarjeta de Matt. 

¨¡Pete!¨ lo saludó el hombre, esquivando a la pareja de niños pequeños que construía castillos con los bloques de la caja de juguetes de la esquina. ¨Justo el hombre que necesito¨.

Nadie que conociera a Foggy Nelson podría dudar de su funcionalidad como adulto, pero aún así era asombroso verlo haciendo malabares entre esquivar niños, acompañar familias desesperadas a su oficina y pelear con Matt y Karen, acusando a ambos (con argumentos excelentes) de haberle robado todos los lápices azules. 

¨¿Puedo quedarme, entonces?¨ preguntó Sam, arrastrando los pies tras Foggy. Se animó un poco cuando Peter y él chocaron los puños, pero por lo demás parecía completamente en contra de la idea de salir a la calle. 

Maldita sea, Peter lo entendía perfectamente: envuelto en tres suéteres de lana y la cazadora de su tío, apenas podía mantener una temperatura corporal que le permitiera pasar como un ser vivo. 

Otro efecto de la araña: adiós autoregulación del calor corporal. 

Como si le leyera la mente (pero probablemente era sólo su sexto sentido de ¨niñera de un vigilante idiota¨) Foggy envolvió el cuello de Peter en una bufanda del perchero, y la pura suavidad imposible de conseguir en nada inferior a 300 dólares le dijo que era la bufanda de Matt. 

(A veces, Peter se preguntaba cómo diablos Matt se costeaba la vida. 

¨Peter, soy abogado¨ contestaba el hombre, con una calma que no tenía lugar en una persona que estaba enhebrando una aguja con hilo quirúrgico para coserse una puñalada en el muslo. ¨Si hay algo que sabemos hacer los abogados es generar dinero¨.

¨Ah¨

¨Ah¨ repitió, burlón, el ciego. Con un silbido entre dientes, el hombre se hundió la aguja en el corte y Peter observó, fascinado, las puntadas de Matt, mucho más ordenadas que las que el muchacho podía hacer con dos ojos funcionales.) 

¨¿Y qué utilidad tendrías si te quedaras?¨ le preguntó Foggy al otro adolescente, lanzándole lo que tenía que ser el conjunto de invierno de Sam, a juzgar por el tamaño y los parches en la cazadora de jeans, todos en amenazante caligrafía china. 

El niño asiático se la calzó con desgana, deslizando la billetera de su mentor en el bolsillo interior de la misma. 

¨Puedo desatascar la impresora¨ ofreció el muchacho con voz plana, justo cuando Matt, desde su oficina, comenzó a maldecir en lo que le sonó a Peter como latín. 

¨Matt lo tiene controlado¨ dijo Foggy con una mueca. 

Se comenzó a oír lo que solo podía corresponder a un hombre golpeando una impresora con algo pesado.

Peter apostaría que era una engrapadora. 

¨Ya, pero yo puedo hacerlo sin invocar a un demonio¨ respondió Sam, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Una de las ancianas en la sala de espera, diminuta y arrugada como una pasa, se persignó y comenzó a rezar en español.

Foggy se las arregló para tranquilizar a la pobre mujer, darle una palmada en la nuca a Sam y empujar a ambos chicos fuera de sus dominios. 

De un portazo que hizo peligrar la ventana de vidrio estriado, ambos chicos se encontraron de cara frente al cartel de Nelson, Murdock y Page, con una lista de la compra, una tarjeta de crédito y ordenes estrictas de no volver sin el 70% de sus comestibles. 

¨Creo que aún puedo unirme al circo¨ murmuró Sam. 

Peter sacudió la cabeza. 

¨Nah¨ dijo el chico, arrastrando a su amigo hasta el hueco de la escalera. ¨Si fuera posible, Hawkeye ya lo habría hecho¨. 

Pronto, Peter comprendió porqué Foggy lo había obligado a acompañar a Sam a la tienda.

¨No, Señor Nelson, no es necesario¨ decía Sam. 

El chico, con cara de desesperación, estaba tratando de convencer al padre de Foggy, el Señor Nelson, que no necesitaban que les pidiera un taxi hasta el apartamento que su hijo y Matt compartían. 

No estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

¨Hijo, conozco a mi mujer¨ seguía diciendo el hombre, detrás del mesón de la ferretería. ¨Y tu amigo y tú son demasiado pequeños para cargar con todo. ¨

¨Somos más fuertes de lo que cree, Señor¨ intentó Peter, en solidaridad con su amigo.

El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza, divertido.

¨¿Con esos bracitos? La primera vez que Frank trajo a Matty a casa era como un palo, e incluso así tenía pinta de poder llevar más peso que ustedes dos¨.

Peter estaba ofendido. 

Había invertido gran parte del año en dejar de ser una araña de hombros delgados, muchas gracias. 

Sin embargo, era imposible ganar contra el padre de Foggy, así que los dos muchachos terminaron sentados en un taxi pagado, con bolsas de comestibles en la cajuela y dos cazuelas para recalentar en las rodillas. 

Peter desenvolvió la manzana acaramelada que le había regalado la Señora Nelson con ira. 

¨Esto es un premio de consolación, ¿verdad?¨ preguntó Sammy, mordisqueando el caramelo sobresaliente que había quedado de la superficie donde habían puesto a secar la manzana. 

Peter asintió, gruñendo.

La manzana estaba deliciosa, como suelen estarlo las cosas hechas con amor. 

¨¡Entrega para Parker!¨ gritó Wade, golpeando la puerta de Peter como se golpean las puertas para advertir un incendio. 

O sea, metiéndolo en problemas con la junta de vecinos. 

Faltaban dos días para Navidad, y May lo tenía preparando su casa como si fuera un segundo Yule.

Gracias al cielo que su tía había salido disparada a la tienda de comestibles, luego de haber gritado ¨¡Cardamomo!¨ mientras se cepillaba los dientes.   
(la preparación de galletas había sido suspendida hasta que volviera con el ingrediente faltante).

Peter soltó un taco y dejó la naranja y el puñado de clavos de olor que había estado manipulando sobre la mesa, directo a detener a su amigo trastornado. 

Wade traía un gorro de Santa Clauss sobre la máscara. Un gorro, un abrigo rojo con bordes de piel blanca y lo que podría ser un guante de niño (o de un duendecillo) adherido a la bota izquierda. 

Por supuesto. 

También traía una pila de sillas plegables bajo el brazo, y un saco de Santa Clauss en la espalda, encajado entre las katanas.

Una idea salvaje floreció en la mente de Peter. 

¨Wade¨ dijo lentamente ¨Dime que no asaltaste a un Santa Clauss¨

¨¿Te refieres a uno de esos barrigones usurpadores de identidad que se aprovechan del llamado ¨espíritu navideño¨ para provocar lástima y pedir una colaboración para una caridad que no existiría si esta nación en verdad se preocupara por su gente?´

¨Si, exactamente. ¿Asaltaste a uno de ellos?¨

¨Nah¨ 

Peter suspiró, aliviado.

¨Pero ocurrió una cosa divertida en mi último trabajo. Verás: Domi, Cable y yo nos fuimos al Polo Norte porque este tipo Xavier- el ruedas locas, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?- nos pagó mucho dinero para que averiguáramos si había una población clandestina de mutantes, y-¨

Peter tomó las sillas y le cerró la puerta. 

¨No hoy, Satanás¨

¨No Satanás, Wade¨

hubo un momento de silencio contemplativo, mientras Peter contaba las sillas. 

Había una de más, lo que podría significar…

¨¿Wade?¨ abrió la puerta, y el mercenario seguía allí, aunque ahora estaba revisando su teléfono. ¨Viene Ellie?¨

A pesar de la máscara, Peter sabía que su amigo estaba sonriendo. 

¨Este año me toca a mí Navidad¨ dijo el hombre, con un tono cálido que pocas veces usaba.

Tal vez el guante no fuera de un duende, pensó Peter, si no de una niña pequeña. 

A pocas horas del evento, Peter encontró a May en la habitación que alguna vez sus tíos compartieron, rodeada de libros de lomos gruesos, casi tanto como los libros en braille de Matt.

Siempre le había parecido curioso que May y Ben insistieran en imprimir sus fotografías y guardarlas en álbumes, como si fueran una familia de los años 80 de clase media. Siempre que el Tío Ben iba a Kodak con Peter, terminaban en una heladería cercana: Peter podía pedir un cono de dos sabores, y su tío pedía un cortado. Luego, ambos se sentarían del mismo lado en la cabina y abrirían el sobre blanco con sus fotos, revisando que todo estuviera en orden. 

May tenía en sus manos el último álbum que habían comprado, aún con la mitad de las páginas en blanco. 

Con cuidado, el chico trepó por la cama hasta estar al lado de su tía, que reconoció su presencia con una caricia en la mejilla, pero aún con la vista fija en aquellos recuerdos. 

La foto era de Ben y Peter, con sus rostros iluminados por el brillo de las ocho velas de la Menorá. Ambos sonreían; Peter con un hueco entre los dientes y Ben con unos ojos enmarcados en patas de gallo, marcas claras de sus risas. Acomodadas por toda la ventana, los cristales de May reflejaban la luz de las velas, destacándose una drusa de amatista que Ben le había conseguido a May en un mercadillo esotérico. Dicho mercadillo había desaparecido misteriosamente para cuando el aquelarre de May había ido a curiosear el puesto de cristales, ni dos días después de que Ben se lo hubiera obsequiado.

El muchacho se quedó con ella hasta que terminó de pasar las páginas, hundido como un niño en los brazos de su tía. 

¨Él siempre quiso comprarte otra drusa¨ dijo Peter, en voz baja. 

May le besó la frente, con la mano enredada en el pelo corto del chico. 

¨Todo lo valioso es único¨ dijo ella, aferrando las fotos contra su pecho. ¨El que Ben estuviera allí ese día fue un regalo suficiente¨.  
Peter sabía que no se refería al día del mercadillo.

Dieron las seis, y por su puerta comenzaron a desfilar los más variopintos personajes. 

Desde Hell´s Kitchen vinieron la totalidad de la planta de Nelson., Murdock y Page, pasantes quasi-legales-ilegales incluídos, y desde Manhattan vinieron ambos Wilson, padre e hija. Wade dejó a Ellie en el piso (cualquier niña de 7 años se estresa si su padre insiste en llevarla cargando por todo Nueva York), y la niña corrió a los brazos de Peter. El chico la abrazó con fuerza antes de soltarla para que fuera con May, y luego aceptó el abrazo de su padre. Hundido en el incómodo suéter de lana que llevaba el mercenario, Peter se permitió volver a sentirse niño cuando el hombre, como si fuera tan pequeño como su hija, lo hizo girar en el aire. 

Foggy llevaba del brazo a Matt, que parecía completamente a gusto siendo arrastrado de un lado a otro como un gato particularmente bonito. El hombre traía uno de sus trajes de Corte y un pesado abrigo de lana oscura porque era un Murdock, y los Murdock no iban a avergonzar a su linaje ante Dios y su sacerdote yendo a la Misa de Gallo con algo menos que su mejor domingo. 

Por su lado, Foggy parecía completamente a gusto con un suéter feo, y el contraste era tan gracioso que Ellie se había atragantado con un bastón de caramelo. Karen la ayudó a respirar de nuevo, alabó su vestido de invierno y luego se la llevó al árbol donde la niña, curiosa, descolgó un adorno de naranja y clavo de olor como si fuera la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida. 

Por su lado, May estaba encantada charlando con los hermanos Chung, que para estar vestidos a juego no se veían para nada miserables. De hecho, Sammy parecía a dos abrazos de romper a llorar de emoción, y Matt debía haber desarrollado su radar de madre gallina desde que los acogieron, porque en un momento había estado prácticamente ronroneando en el brazo de Foggy y al otro había cargado al chico más pequeño como si fuera un bebé, y Foggy atrajo a Hanna a sus brazos y luego ambos hermanos estaban llorando. 

Peter los entendía. 

Hacía años, cuando May había instaurado la Cena Navideña del Equipo Rojo, Peter también había roto a llorar. 

No era para menos. 

Los hermanos Chung habían sido acogidos por los Nelson-Murdock hacía pocos meses, y si todo iba bien, la adopción se llevaría a cabo justo a tiempo para el año nuevo chino. Sammy tendría su green card y podría ir a la universidad como el pequeño genio que era. Hanna podría vivir sin el miedo angustiante de que deportaran a su hermano. 

Peter recordaba lo que era perder a un padre, y sólo tener una persona en el mundo a la cual aferrarte, una persona que estaba tan destrozada como tú y que aún así intentaba hacer lo mejor para ti. 

Pero ya no era así.

Ahora no eran sólo Peter y May, sino que estaban Matt y Wade, Foggy y Karen, Sam y Hanna y Ellie. Matt y Wade lo mantenían vivo en lo alto de los rascacielos, jugaba a las carreras por los techos con Sam, tenía a Foggy como contacto de emergencia y Karen le compraba los bagels más extraños que encontrara. Ayudaba a Ellie con su tarea y se llevaba a Hanna al MoMA. 

Eran un montón de partes rotas que formaron una familia, única y valiosa como una drusa de amatista.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shoot está inspirado en el trabajo de deniigiq, que me ha hecho enamorarme del Equipo Rojo en general, y de Sam Chung en particular.  
> En esta casa aceptamos las múltiples creencias y apoyamos a May Parker.


End file.
